Nobody Messes With His Girl
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi learns this when her love and another alien save her from humiliation when one bully seeks revenge on her.


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **The song 'Firework' belongs to Katy Perry and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own my OC Shelby.**

* * *

 **Nobody Messes With His Girl**

Kairi took a deep breath as she went into the empty music room and set up a song to play a karaoke version of 'Firework' by Katy Perry. It was one of her favorites to play and the words meant a lot to her. Seeing she was alone, she went up to the microphone that was set up and began to sing the song while dancing around to it.

Outside the music room, the football player's girlfriend that had been scared off by Way Big some time back heard Kairi singing and scoffed when she saw her dancing, but then she got an evil idea. "This will humiliate her for sure," she said to herself as she got out her phone and began recording Kairi, laughing to herself as she watched the girl sing and dance. "She can sing, though," the girl had to admit.

Goop was wondering why Kairi wasn't yet home as she had told him she would be back a little after noon time and decided to call her when a call came in on his badge.

"Goop, it's Upgrade," said the other alien. "I'm at the school to pick up Shelby, and I noticed your girl is in the music room and there's another girl recording her on her phone outside the door."

"What is Kairi doing?" asked Goop.

"Singing, from the sounds of it," said Upgrade as he held up his badge slightly so Goop could hear Kairi's singing voice. "You got yourself a good one, buddy. She can really sing."

"I wonder why she's never done that here," said Goop thoughtfully.

"Hold on," said the Mechamorph as he listened to the girl filming Kairi.

"This will show her she's worthless," said the girl cruelly. "And the perfect payback for the other day."

Upgrade instantly knew this girl wasn't a friend of Kairi and quickly stretched himself over to her and snatched her phone. "Hey!" she cried out but then saw him merge his hand with her phone and did something before tossing it back to her and suddenly growing himself taller.

The bully girl checked her phone and saw everything she had had on it had been deleted and she couldn't do anything at all with it. "You ruined my phone!" she glared at him.

Suddenly, green slime came at her and tackled her to the floor. "Consider it a lesson to remember," Goop growled. "No one messes with my girl and doesn't hear from me or members of her family."

He then nodded to Upgrade. "Do your thing," he said.

Upgrade immediately morphed himself into a hideous electronical monster that looked like something out of a nightmare and the girl screamed so loudly, she alerted Kairi, who looked to see Goop and another strange alien chasing after the football player's girlfriend who had tried to hurt Kairi once. She now looked to see they were gone and she quickly ran in to grab her things, wondering if anyone had heard her singing.

"Kairi!" Goop called out and raced in, scaring her a bit as he picked her up and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he asked.

"I…I can't," she said.

He gave her a look that said she wasn't going to get out of it. "I heard you, my mermaid," he said softly. "You have a very lovely voice."

"I second that," said the unfamiliar alien. "I'm Upgrade, by the way."

"Upgrade?" she asked.

"One of my best friends," said Goop.

"Oh, she can dance too," said the Mechamorph.

Kairi's face was now red with embarrassment. "Kairi," Goop said softly as he tilted her chin to look at him. "You're just full of surprises, hmm?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, every day, I learn something new about you and I just love you even more," he said. "Do you think I could get a demo of you singing and dancing?"

She smiled and blushed a little. "Only if you dance with me," she said.

"Deal," he said. "And by the way, that bully now knows not to mess with you."

"What did you do?" Kairi asked.

The two aliens just smiled and Upgrade gave them a ride home, where Kairi gave the love of her life a demo of her singing while they danced together.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
